Previously, as an actuator doing locking/unlocking operations of vehicle seat and door automatically, an actuator which consists of an electric motor having drives inside mutually combined housing, a worm gear installed in the drives, and a worm wheel which revolves engaged with the worm gear is disclosed (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 16155/2005).
In addition, as an actuator unlocking a fuel filler lid of vehicles automatically, a fuel filler lid actuator which has an unlocking function by electric motor is disclosed (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 65216/2001).
Also, as an actuator which is able to operate a chair back of vehicles manually from a rear hatch, a branch equipment of control cables is disclosed (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57827/2006). In this example, a remote lever installed in the side of rear hatch is connected to drives of vehicle seat in order to control vehicle seat remotely from the side of rear hatch where one can't touch vehicle seat directly.